


Magic

by smilingoceanlover



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mulder and Scully are getting it on, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingoceanlover/pseuds/smilingoceanlover
Summary: Mulder and Scully have more great sex during the revival, because they deserve it.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post by f-u-carter, found here: https://f-u-carter.tumblr.com/post/184445342403/mulder-to-local-law-enforcement-officer-hey-im. Because yes, this totally happened, and more than once. With special thanks to this tumblr post, which I can't stop thinking about because it's one of the hottest MSR mashups I've ever seen ever: https://skullsmuldon.tumblr.com/post/184023915643
> 
> This is set sometime after Plus One, and before Scully cut her hair. AU in that I think Scully moved back into the Unremarkable House long before she supposedly did, which in Chris Carter's mind, is probably never. And Scully's not pregnant. She's 54.
> 
> P.S. This is PWP, so if pure smut is not your jam... you've been warned. If, however, smut IS your jam, please enjoy.

“And this is all you found out here?” asked Mulder.  “No other physical evidence?”

 

“Nope, this is it,” said the sheriff’s deputy.

 

The two men stood at the edge of a narrow field lined with trees.  The field was bordered on the other side by a paved walking trail, which ran behind a row of homes.  They were currently staring at what were unmistakably pieces of what had once been a fairly long, old fashioned broomstick.  The handle was in three different pieces scattered around the base of one of the trees, while a large portion of the sweep -- made from twigs -- appeared to have exploded on impact with the trunk. 

 

“And the body was found in the backyard of that third house over there,” Mulder confirmed, as he appeared to gauge the distance between the house in question and where they were standing.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Mulder,” said Scully, as she walked up behind them, carrying several files.

 

“Hey, Scully, so I think if we can just get the evidence guys to bag this stuff up we can take it to go.  I want to get the handle tested for DNA evidence or any other organic material.”

 

“We know what happened back there, Mulder.  Mr…” and she flipped over a page in the file folder.  “Louisy… drowned in his swimming pool.”

 

“Which would make sense, Scully, if Mr. Louisy wasn’t a swim instructor.”

 

“Fine, so the circumstances appear to be suspicious, Mulder. But even if something nefarious did occur, there’s no reason that local homicide can’t handle this.”

 

“Scully!  Three entirely unrelated witnesses all came forward and reported they saw a witch on a broomstick flying away from Mr. Louisy’s backyard last night!” exclaimed Mulder, gesturing to the pieces of wood scattered around.

 

“Did they also report seeing an army of uniformed simians flying alongside him?” Scully deadpanned.

 

The sheriff’s deputy, who had been silently looking back and forth between them as if he were watching a tennis match, chuckled.

 

“It was a  _her_ , Scully, and… did anyone see anything else flying?” Mulder’s eyebrow rose as he looked at the deputy with an almost hopeful look in his eyes.

 

“Uh… no, no, sir.  No reports of any … uh… simians,” the deputy replied, seriously.  “No little dogs either.”  He then looked at Scully and grinned. 

 

Mulder looked from the deputy to Scully, who had a slight smile on her face and a look of subtle appreciation for the deputy.  He looked back at the deputy with narrowed eyes.

 

Scully closed the files she was holding.  “Mulder, let’s get going.  I’m starving, and we’ve done everything there is to do here.”  She looked up at Mulder, and paused, resigned.  “Fine.  I’ll order the lab tests.  Maybe there’s a magic wand mixed in with the rest of this stuff.”  Mulder’s expression softened, as he gazed at her with that undisguised look of frank adoration that never failed to quicken her pulse, and that made innocent bystanders who happened to be in their company feel like voyeurs.  She looked away after a couple of seconds, nodded to the deputy, and walked back to the trail bordering the field.  She could feel Mulder watching her, so she purposefully raised her hand over the back of her hip in the guise of adjusting her holster.

 

Mulder dragged his eyes away from Scully’s tight black pencil skirt and said to the deputy,   “Hey, I’m actually gonna grab a ride with you.  Just give me a second, I forgot to tell my partner one thing.”

 

He jogged up to Scully.  Hearing his footsteps, she stopped and turned around.  He caught up to her with a “Hey, Scully,” and reached over as if to point something out in one of the files she was holding.  He leaned in close to her ear and said quietly, “I wanted to go over this, because it’s really important.  When I get back, I plan to do unspeakable things to you.  Just, unspeakable. Morally depraved even.”

 

Scully didn’t look up from where his finger was pointing at the paperwork, and replied in her most professional manner, “Ok, Agent Mulder.  I’ll be sure and fit that in, then.”

 

She turned away and kept walking without a backward glance, her cheeks slightly redder, and an enigmatic smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

 

***

 

“Scully.”

 

“Scully, it’s me.”

 

Scully tucked her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder, and continued to type her report.  She was sitting cross legged on the motel bed with her laptop.  

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I’m at the sheriff’s office.  I wanted to go over all the witness statements again.  Then I re-interviewed them all.”

 

Scully sighed, and smiled to herself.   _Of course he did_.

 

“Ok, so do you need me to come down there to pick you up?”

 

“No, no, one of the guys is headed out on patrol anyway so he’ll drop me off.  I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.”  He then lowered his voice and added, “I wasn’t kidding earlier.  I’ve been hard ever since you said ‘magic wand,’ Scully.”

 

Scully laughed, and said in an equally low tone, “Fortunately you’ve got the only wand I’m interested in making magic with, Agent.”

 

Mulder moaned quietly.  “God, Scully.  Please tell me you’re naked right now.”

 

She chuckled softly, and then ended the call, throwing the phone on the bed.  She tried, and failed, to focus on the report.  Instead, she gave in to her thoughts, the images of last night and Mulder on top of her replaying through her mind.  She clicked her laptop shut and looked around.   It was a nice room.  Mulder had upgraded with his own credit card when they arrived in North Carolina that morning.  “It’s an overnight stay.  Let’s enjoy ourselves, Scully,” he told her, dropping their bags in a corner of the suite, which had a sitting room, a bedroom with a king size bed, and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, separate walk in shower, and a double vanity. 

 

“Mulder,” she had smiled, pleasantly surprised, as she felt his hand brush her hair away from her neck, where she next felt his lips, soft and sensuous against her skin.  His arm snaked around her waist and up to her chest.  She reluctantly warned, “Don’t start what you know you can’t finish.”

 

She heard him grumble under his breath, and his arm dropped away.  “You drive me crazy, Scully.”

 

“You drive me crazy too, Mulder.  I know nothing should surprise me at this point, but I can’t believe you drove us down here for this.”

 

“ _A witch on a broomstick_ , Scully.”

 

***

 

Scully replayed the conversation in her mind as she walked into the bathroom with an indulgent smile on her face.  He had been driving her crazy since 1993 in one way or another.  Literal and near deaths, disappearances, stake outs, bomb blasts, FBI disciplinary hearings and censures, ghosts, goblins, ghouls, parasites, cockroaches, sewer systems… and don’t even get her started on the extraterrestrial biological entities or genetically mutated bees.  They had grown together, come together, come apart.  They had grieved their son, and each other.  Then they had rediscovered, rebuilt, recommitted.  They relinquished and rededicated themselves to what had always been, but sometimes wasn’t.  She still wouldn’t change a day.

 

Scully turned on the faucet in the oversized bathtub and poured a capful of the lavender bubble bath she knew he liked to smell on her skin, into the stream of water.  She pulled the Knicks t-shirt over her head; the one she didn’t have to pretend she had accidentally forgotten at her place anymore.  She folded it carefully and placed it on the counter.  She unclasped her bra, and pulled her leggings and panties off, folding them too and adding to the pile.  She brushed her teeth, and pulled her long hair into a messy knot at the back of her head.  She sank into the bathtub gratefully. 

 

Mulder opened the door with his card.  Finally, they were sharing a room again, and it wasn’t because the hotel had overbooked, mixed up the reservation, or a natural or manmade disaster had occurred.  Just once, Skinner had remarked on the fact that their expense report showed charges for only one room, his eyebrows raised.  Mulder mirrored his expression, and that was the end of that.

 

Mulder shut and locked the door behind him, stepping out of his shoes, and shedding his suit jacket.  He walked into the bedroom and smelled lavender coming through the bathroom door, left open a crack.  He took a deep breath in anticipation, and adjusted the erection in his pants that had roared back to life as soon as he realized she was naked in the bathtub.  He was 56 years old, but he was thankful that his cock didn’t know it.

 

He slowly opened the bathroom door and drank in the sight.   Scully’s head was reclined against the back of the tub, a towel under her head and neck.  Her long hair was tied up somehow in that way she did, strands falling away.  The tops of her knees were visible over the bubbles.   She opened her eyes and smiled coyly.  “I got tired waiting, so I may or may not have started without you.”

 

Mulder crossed the space from the doorway to kneel against the side of the tub so quickly a telekinetic mutant would have been impressed.  He looked over to see the top of Scully’s arm languidly moving above the water; everything below the elbow was masked from him by the bubbles.  “Scully…” he groaned, as his dick grew impossibly harder. 

 

She had closed her eyes again, and he watched her lick her lips.  He reached down and unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, then rolled each one up to the elbow.  She opened her eyes, just in time to watch him pull the knot out his tie.  He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, then the next, deliberately, knowing she could see just a little bit of his chest hair over the top of one of his tight white undershirts that she was always telling him she wanted to tear off with her teeth.  His eyes flew back to the tub as he watched the motion of her arm incrementally increase, her tricep flexing.  The thought of where her hand was and what it was doing was impairing the level of oxygen available to his brain.  That and the fact that he was sure most of his blood was headed in completely the opposite direction.

 

“I think… I need to start doing the unspeakable things I promised I would do to you,” Mulder breathed, and she watched as he placed his hand softly on the top and inside of her right knee.  Her fingers stilled their ministrations under the water, a fact that Mulder noticed immediately.  He watched her lift her right arm completely out of the water, and lay it on top of the side of the tub.  She stared at him intently as she arched her back, and the tops of her breasts rose from the bubbles.  She lifted her left hand, raising it to cover her left breast, her fingers gently fingering her nipple. Mulder had seen unbelievable things. Literally, unbelievable things that rivaled every known law of nature.  Yet, for Mulder, the most unbelievable sight of all, even after all these years, and the only one that made him question the very nature of his reality, was watching Scully touch herself. 

 

Mulder slowly slid his hand down the inside of Scully’s leg.  She watched as his hand disappeared beneath the bubbles and the water, her ability to track his progress now limited to her sense of touch.  She felt his fingers and then the palm of his hand sliding up her inner thigh.  She moaned low in her throat, and looked up into his eyes.  He was smiling, gratified.  She felt the tips of his fingers stop.  It was his favorite spot on her body.  That perfectly soft, tender spot; that delicate crease formed between her inner thigh and the rise of her labia.  His index finger was gently tracing up and down that line.  She shivered, and caught her bottom lip between her teeth.  Her heart was racing, her finger teasing her nipple insistent now.  “Mulder…” she warned.

 

“Scully…” he responded.  “I promised unspeakable things.  I didn’t promise I’d do them at all once.”

 

“Mulder, if you don’t touch me I’m going to touch myself,” Scully stared at him, and without blinking dropped her right arm back into the water and grabbed his wrist.

 

“In such a hurry…” he teased, as her fingers interlaced with his and she moved his hand over the place she needed him, pushing the palm of his hand down onto her clit.  “But who am I to argue with a scientist,” as he circled his thumb, “medical doctor,” and he expertly spread her folds open with his thumb and ring finger, “G woman of my dreams,” and his middle finger was inside, stroking her firmly, purposefully, crooking it forward.

 

Scully’s hand was now holding tight to Mulder’s wrist.  She loved this.  To feel how his wrist moved with his hand.  To feel the tendons and the ligaments of his forearm; to feel how he was fucking her.  She was close.  She closed her eyes and heard herself repeating his name. 

 

“Look at me, Scully,” Mulder commanded, hastening the rhythmic stroke of two of his fingers inside her now, and his thumb nudging the underside of her clit.  She fought against her body’s instinct and forced her eyes open to lock with his; those eyes that reached into her soul.  “Keep your eyes open, Scully.  I need to see you.”

 

And she was coming, arching her back and thrusting against his hand, as her own hand tightened on his wrist to push him even harder against her.  She felt the spring release through her stomach, her lower back, down her legs.  Her inner muscles spasming around his fingers as he continued to work her inside and out, his thumb pressing down fully on her clit.  “There you go,” he whispered.  “There you go.”

 

She returned to herself panting, Mulder smiling at her.  His left hand was sweeping tendrils of her hair off of her forehead and away from her face, behind her ear.  “Mulder.”

 

“Scully.”

 

“Do you want to join me?” and she gestured to the tub.

 

He looked at her thoughtfully.  “Tempting… but you know I think the water interferes.”

 

Scully smirked, “Right.”

 

“I don’t get how you don’t agree with that, Scully.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t agree, I just don’t mind,” as she stood up to grab her towel.  Mulder’s eyes now level with the patch of her perfectly groomed pubic hair.  He licked his lips, and then the towel fell between them as she worked to dry herself off.

 

He stood up.  “That’s cause you don’t get to feel you, Scully.  The water rinses away the Scully wet.  I like the Scully wet.”

 

“I think it’s in your head, Mulder.  What you like is the physical evidence.”

 

“That I’ve made you hot?”  Mulder shrugged.   _When you’re right, you’re right_.  “Plus, I can’t taste you.  What’s the point if I don’t even get a little taste.”   She watched as he put his index and middle fingers in his mouth and sucked on them firmly.  He let them go with a pop.  “All I’m getting is soap.”

 

“I’m sure there’s something we can do to meet your needs,” Scully teased, as she wrapped the towel around herself and got out of the tub.  She grabbed his hands and pulled him to the bedroom. “Plus, I was promised unspeakable things.”

 

“Depraved,” Mulder growled, as he unbuckled his pants, which quickly hit the floor along with his boxers.  Scully unbuttoned the rest of his dress shirt. 

 

“You in a white t-shirt, Mulder,” she said admiringly, as she looked him over.  She reached down between them and grasped his length in her hands, stroking him gently.  “But it’s gotta go.”

 

He had to force himself to lower his eyes down, as they had rolled up into his head due to the fact that her fingers were wrapped around his cock.  He reached behind him, pulling his shirt off from the back of his neck.  Scully ran her hands across his shoulders, down his arms, and then to his abs, tracing the lines of each one, and then over his adonis belt and down to his hips.  “How is it possible you’ve got a better body now than you did 20 years ago.”

 

He chuckled, “Just trying to keep up with you.  That deputy we met out there today had to jack off after you left.”

 

Scully rolled her eyes, and reached over to pull the sheets down.  And then she dropped her towel.

 

She knew he’d be on her immediately, but she still gasped with desire when he pulled her down on top of him, grabbed her ass, and began kissing her.  His tongue was slick over hers, sucking, licking, and then allowing hers into his mouth to do the same.  Mulder pulled back and looked at her.  “Flip around, Scully.  I need to make you come in my mouth.”

 

Scully had been with this man for most of her adult life, and he still made her flush with excitement and anticipation.  “Are you sure you can handle it?” she dared him.

 

“No, I’m not sure,” Mulder shook his head.  “But I’ll tell you when it gets to that point.”

 

She smirked, and flipped around on her stomach.  He pulled her upward so that her knees were over his shoulders.  Her face was inches from his cock.   And then, as it was so often with them, their next movements were synchronized.  His tongue parted her folds and circled her clit, at the same moment that she lowered her head and sucked him into her mouth.  The feedback loop.  The simultaneous act of giving and receiving with lips, tongues, and fingers.  Whenever they were in this position, their movements felt frenetic.  The ying and yang of pleasuring and being pleasured by your perfect other.  He was saltier with each pass of her tongue over the head of his penis.  Mulder lapped at her opening and was rewarded as he tasted her, fresh and tangy.  He thrust his tongue inside to taste more.  He could do this for hours, but there was no way he was going to last.   Not that Mulder was opposed to finishing in Scully’s mouth, but whenever he did, he felt like he was cheating himself somehow, as coming inside her was always just better.

 

He focused his attention and sucked hard on her clit; his middle finger was back inside her and rubbing down on the front wall.  Scully released her suction on his penis with a gasp: “Mulder!”

 

He hummed and sucked harder, his teeth grazing the nub, and that was enough.  She came undone for the second time, less forcefully, but the wave was real nonetheless.   She was panting, her hair falling over her face and his waist as the knot she had twisted earlier had fallen away.  She pulled her hair aside and sucked his penis into her mouth one last time, her tongue licking and laving as she pulled away and off of him, onto her back. 

 

Mulder sat up, pulling his legs underneath him so he was on his haunches. 

 

“You ready, Scully?”

 

“More than ready.”

 

“Hands and knees.”

 

She smiled coyly.  “You’re not playing around.”

 

“I never play around when it comes to making magic, Scully,” he countered, looking down at his dick and then back up into her face, waggling his eyebrows.

 

She rolled over onto her stomach, looking over her shoulder as she positioned herself on all fours in front of him.  He was staring at her ass in frank appreciation, his cock standing at attention at practically a 90 degree angle.  It wasn’t the most comfortable position for her, and it was more difficult for her to come this way, but she knew it was one of his favorites.  He liked to watch, and he had better control over his orgasm.

 

“Here,” and he gently pushed against the inside of one of her knees.  “Spread your knees a little wider.”   She did as he asked and she heard him do that 1/3 grunt, 1/3 growl, 1/3 moan that was the sound of Mulder turned on and about to have sex.  And she was practically dripping.  “You’re never wrong, Scully,” Mulder said.

 

“What?” Scully laughed, incredulously.

 

“About sex,” he returned.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her beautiful body, fully exposed to him.  “I do like the physical evidence,” and he grasped his length in his hand and rubbed it into her folds, running it back and forth and coating it in pure, undiluted essence of Scully.

 

She sighed again, shifting her weight into her hips as she felt him push forward and to the hilt inside her.  “God, Mulder!”

 

“I don’t think He has anything to do with this, Scully,” Mulder grunted, and he began rocking his hips.  “Morally depraved as we are.”

 

“Living in sin,” she assented, between contented moans of pleasure rising from her throat unbidden.

 

“Again,” responded Mulder.

 

As he pumped back and forth, she thrust backwards against him.  They were gasping for breath, the sounds of their bodies joining filling the room.  The sounds of sex.   Mulder was getting close, but he knew that Scully wouldn’t be able to come in this position from vaginal penetration alone.  Unspeakable, depraved -- here we go.  His hands were gripping her ass as he moved.  He reached down and coated the end of his thumb with the fluid that had gathered at the base of his cock.  Scully felt his thumb, and knew what he was going to do.

 

“Mulder!” she begged, arching her back so that her bottom lifted even further into the air.

 

With her assent, he began rubbing his thumb around the puckered skin of her anus, as he pumped harder and faster.  On his next thrust, his thumb pushed inside, just a half of an inch, and he felt her sphincter tighten against the intrusion.  He paused until he felt the muscle relax slightly, and then began moving his thumb in and out slowly, just a centimeter or two at a time.  “Fuck, Scully,” he gasped.  She was so tight, everywhere.  All the while, his hips had not stopped, he could feel the tip of his penis bumping against her cervix each time he pushed into her.

 

“Yes, yes…” she was gritting her teeth.

 

“That’s right,” he praised, the words expelled from him with his gasps for breath.

 

She was so full of him, and then she felt him push her over the edge as he circled his thumb inside of her.  “Oh, God!  I’m coming… don’t stop, I’m coming again,” she panted.

 

“That’s it, Scully.  There it is,” he admired, as he watched her head drop between her shoulders as she shuddered in ecstasy.  They both felt the gush of fluid from her center as her vaginal walls contracted again and again around Mulder’s length.

 

It was while he was riding out her orgasm that his made its final approach, and he came, hard.  His jaw clenched in pleasure as his cock spasmed inside her, shooting his semen in powerful bursts as he shouted her name.

 

They stilled, both out of breath.  Invigorated.  Sated.   Perfect opposites having formed a perfect whole.   He reached for her discarded towel, holding it against the place they were joined as he pulled out.  He gently wiped her folds, and then her inner thighs, before wiping himself down.  It had always been him that cleaned up carefully, reverently, after them.  Scully had curled herself onto her side, waiting for him to lay against her, her body perfectly fitting into his space.  He pulled the sheets over them and slid one of his knees between her legs, his arm folding around her to hold one of her breasts.  She lifted her neck, as his other arm encircled her, and she laid her cheek against the strong muscles of his arm.    

 

“I love having sex with you, Scully,” sighed Mulder, utterly contented, as he kissed the back of her head and took a deep smell of her hair.   “And not just because you’re incredibly hot, give great head, and I can make you come in the most unspeakable of ways.”

 

Scully laughed softly.  “I love having sex with you, Mulder.”

 

“I can’t believe I survived all those months we were apart.”

 

She snorted.  “We had sex anyway, Mulder.”

 

“Not enough.”

 

“More than enough considering we were supposed to be apart.”

 

“It wasn’t the same.”

 

“It wasn’t.”  And she kissed his forearm tenderly, while pulling his arm closer around her as she snuggled into his embrace. 

 

He smiled.  They were magic again.


End file.
